


With The Warmth Of Your Arms You Saved Me - Mystrade Oneshoots

by elizabettablack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Dinner, First Dates, First Kiss, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diversas situaciones atravesadas por Gregory Lestrade y Mycroft Holmes.<br/>Romanticismo, sexo, primeros encuentros.<br/>En fin, la vida misma.<br/>Basadas en imágenes extraídas de https://twitter.com/MD_Doodles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I did offer to send a car

Mycroft leía el periódico mientras disfrutaba de una deliciosa taza de té. Había llegado de un interminable viaje y deseaba con todo su ser reencontrarse con su adorado Gregory. Hacía ya dos meses que estaba fuera de su casa. Las reuniones en el consulado Británico de China eran tediosas y casi no le permitían mantener contacto con el Detective Inspector. Por eso, llegar a casa era imperioso.

Llovía torrencialmente. El gran ventanal de su nuevo hogar le permitía divisar a las personas que corrían para cubrirse de las gigantes gotas que golpeaban sus cabezas sin piedad.

¿A dónde estaría él en ese preciso momento si no tuviera ese mullido sillón frente a ése cristal? Y más importante aún, ¿dónde estaría él si no tuviera el afecto del Detective Inspector? Su vida siempre había sido fría y gris, y los cambios acontecidos en el último año fueron increíblemente inesperados: Nunca podría haber soñado con un panorama más perfecto: sentirse enamorado, correspondido y pleno. Los brazos de ése hombre eran su mejor refugio. 

Sentirse en su centro era lo que estaba necesitando. Apoyó sus labios sobre la cerámica y dio un largo sorbo al caliente líquido. Cerró los ojos mientras permitía que la infusión se deslizara con suavidad por su garganta y luego respiró profundamente. Se perdió brevemente en ensueños sobre cabellos grisáceos y sonrisas perfectas. Negó con la cabeza para espabilarse y volvió a fijar sus azulados ojos en el bendito periódico.

Tan ensimismado estaba en su lectura, que no se percató de la llegada del hombre que amaba al familiar recinto. Sólo unas gotas que cayeron sobre su cabeza lograron volverlo a la realidad. Alzó la mirada y sintió que toda la calidez del mundo gobernaba su cuerpo. Esos ojos café que tanto amaba lo observaban fijamente.

-       **Me alegra que hayas vuelto –murmuró antes de besarle la frente- Te extrañé muchísimo, Mycroft…**

El Detective Inspector estaba completamente empapado. Pequeñas y juguetonas gotas se escurrían entre su perfecto cabello para caer sobre su piel canela, esa que tantos suspiros le arrancaba.

Sonrió antes de hablar. ¿Qué decirle primero? ¿Lo mucho que lo amaba y lo feliz que era de haber vuelto a su lado, o lo hermoso que se veía a pesar de sus ojeras que denotaban que había trabajado demasiado en su ausencia?

-       **Ofrecí enviarte un auto…**

Gregory sonrió como respuesta. Ése era su Mycroft Holmes, el de las respuestas evasivas y las miradas que todo lo sabían. Le retiró el periódico y la taza antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos y besarlo con desesperación.

Al fin había llegado a los labios de Mycroft; al fin había llegado a su hogar.

 

 


	2. Chinese Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a mis Myc&Greg de Facebook, que me alientan día a día.

-  **¿Recuerdas nuestra segunda cita, cariño?**

Mycroft lo observó con ambas cejas en alto; por supuesto la recordaba. Tras una primera cita de pocas palabras pero intensas miradas, ambos acordaron que lo mejor sería un lugar más privado. Nada de restaurantes caros ni nada que se le pareciera. Greg sugirió que su casa podía ser acogedora e ideal para la ocasión. El mayor de los Holmes accedió casi inmediatamente.

Dos semanas después del primer encuentro, se encontraba golpeando la puerta de su piso con las manos temblorosas. Lestrade apareció en breve, con su perfecta sonrisa decorando su rostro. Llevaba una camisa blanca y jeans; look casual pero increíblemente acorde a la velada. Mycroft deseó por un momento no haberse puesto uno de sus trajes de tres piezas. Sin embargo, el saco le duró puesto el tiempo que tardó en atravesar la entrada. Greg lo tomó con sumo cuidado entre sus manos y lo colgó en el perchero como si fuera una preciosa obra de arte digna de ser puesta en exhibición.

Había ordenado comida china, puesto que deseaba conocer si Holmes poseía las habilidades necesarias para manipular los palillos. Se sentaron en el cómodo sofá de la sala y charlaron animadamente mientras cenaban. Por fin las palabras brotaban de los labios, ansiosos de expresar. Miradas conectadas, pequeños roces involuntarios; la tentación de lo prohibido, la cercanía entre los cuerpos…

Tras debatir sobre el capítulo de Doctor Who que encontraron en la televisión, ya se sentían completamente conectados. Cada frase que Greg comenzaba, Mycroft la completaba con la palabra justa. Involuntariamente sus cuerpos fueron sintiéndose más a gusto, al punto que el roce se convierta en caricia y la sonrisa en una invitación. Sus piernas se entrelazaron de forma cómplice, como si hubiesen sido creadas para acoplarse entre sí.

Porque eso eran: el complemento perfecto. Las manos de Gregory encajaban perfectamente en la cadera de Mycroft, y los labios del mayor de los Holmes habían sido cincelados con el molde que completaba los del Inspector. Y la conexión de primero existió en sus mentes, pudo consumarse en un suave beso.

Un beso que parecía no tener fin. Las enormes manos del detective trazaron un camino sin escalas a su espalda baja, escabulléndose bajo la ropa para tomar firmemente sus nalgas. En contraparte, los finos dedos de Mycroft se deslizaron entre las hebras grisáceas de su incontrolable y perfecto cabello.

No necesitaron más que la unión de sus labios para saber que ese momento marcaba un antes y un después. A partir de ese arrumaco inaugural y febril, no podrían separarse nunca más.

-  **¿Estás bien, Mycroft?**

-  **Sólo estaba pensando –explicó restándole importancia- Creo que tengo hambre**

-  **¿Algo en particular?**

-  **Comida china**

El rostro del Detective Inspector se iluminó por completo. Observó el sofá al mismo tiempo que su acompañante.

La noche recién comenzaba, y estaba claro que sería puro fuego.

 


	3. You make me feel like I can fly so high; Elevation !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Drabble que surgió gracias a una foto en el grupo Mystrade Is Real 4 Us!**  
>  Aquí va, pervertidillas ;D 

El día no iba bien para Greg. Acababa de salir del consultorio de John por unos chequeos de rutina y sus niveles de azúcar en sangre eran alarmantes. El doctor le recomendó que redujera la ingesta de donas bañadas de chocolate y se dedicara al ejercicio, algo que le era demasiado indiferente.

Siempre intentó mantener su abdomen a raya, corriendo en las mañanas y jugando al fútbol con los cadetes de la Yard. Pero tras la depresión que le causó el divorcio, se dedicó a ingerir grandes cantidades de comidas híper-calóricas. Sus abdominales se reducían a dos por día (uno para levantarse, otro para acostarse) y su sillón preferido ya tenía marcado a fuego la forma de sus nalgas.

Contrariado, se metió en el elevador para emprender su vuelta al trabajo. Iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de alguien más dentro del habitáculo.

-    _Inspector Lestrade, ¿se encuentra bien?_

Alzó la vista al escuchar su nombre. El mayor de los Holmes lo observaba con un dejo de preocupación. Ellos sólo mantenían una relación distante y profesional. Sherlock era lo único que los unía, por lo cual se sorprendió al verlo demostrar una pizca de interés en su persona.

-    _Mycroft –sonrió ampliamente- Sí, estoy bien… Sólo un poco abrumado por las noticias que me dio John_

-    _¿Estás enfermo?_

-    _Sólo algo excedido de peso y azúcar en sangre_

-    _Oh, supongo que debo darle la bienvenida al club de los rellenitos, entonces_

-    _Tú no eres gordo, Mycroft –replica frunciendo el ceño- Tienes un cuerpo increíble_

El pelirrojo pareció alagado con ese comentario. Lentamente se acercó hacia el Detective Inspector sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Mycroft siempre se sintió atraído por el zorro plateado, pero su miedo al rechazo era un gran impedimento. Sin embargo, algo dentro suyo lo estaba incitando a pecar. Al demonio el decoro, de cualquier manera se iría al infierno. Y si así fuera, quería llevarse los besos de Gregory con él.

Detuvo el ascensor con su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha aflojaba lentamente su corbata, con una perfecta sonrisa de deseo en sus labios. El silencio hablaba por él; era calma que antecedía al huracán.

Tomó el rostro del hombre entre sus manos y lo ató en un pasional beso, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares mientras su lengua recorría cara rincón de su boca. El canoso alzó ambas cejas, pero no hizo ademán de retirarse; por el contrario, abrazó al Gobierno Británico por la cintura, pegando sus caderas.

Mycroft gimió sobre sus labios al sentir como las manos descendían hasta tomar sus glúteos firmemente. Con hábiles manos, descendió hacia su cinturón y lo desprendió con necesidad, acariciando el creciente bulto por sobre la tela. Ante los sonidos de placer que brotaban de la garganta de su compañero, se sintió valiente. Sabía que deseaba más de esos deliciosos suspiros, por lo que se arrodilló frente a él y bajó su pantalón junto a la ropa interior sin pausa alguna. Tras dedicar una mirada lasciva al erecto y enorme miembro que tenía frente a él, lo introdujo lentamente en su boca. Las rodillas del peliblanco se aflojaron ante ello. El hombre del Gobierno lo humedecía lentamente con su lengua, jugando en toda su extensión mientras acariciaba sus muslos. Abrió un poco más las piernas para darle algo más de posibilidades de acción, mientras acariciaba su perfecto cabello. El menor lo llevó una y otra vez hasta el fondo de su garganta, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y sin temer ante la inminente posibilidad del ahogamiento. Lo succionaba con devoción, con extrema necesidad y deseo. Sus labios se presionaban con fuerza alrededor de su miembro, ejerciendo una fricción única y sublime.

-    _Dios, Mycroft… -gimió, embistiendo contra su boca- Tú sí que sabes volverme loco_

El pelirrojo sonrió mientras abandonaba su erección para lamer ambos testículos y luego girar sobre sus rodillas para acceder a su entrada. Separó sus nalgas e introdujo lentamente su lengua en ella, trazando círculos pequeños mientras Gregory volvía a sentir que sus piernas fallaban, provocando que su lengua entrara más en él, hundiendo su rostro por completo en su bien formado trasero. Una de sus manos viajó hacia el frente para masturbarlo con fuerza, mientras los círculos de su lengua se pronunciaban, abriéndolo lentamente. El líquido pre-seminal comenzaba a gotear por su mano, previa señal a un final escandaloso e inminente.

Tras unas cuantas arremetidas con su lengua, salió de él y volvió al frente, tomando su miembro con la boca y llevándolo hasta el fondo, ahogándose con él, introduciéndolo por completo y disfrutando las arcadas que le producía abarcar a su hombre por completo. Gregory sólo pudo aguantar la respiración y correrse en su garganta, tomándolo de la nuca y regocijándose con su calidez.

Cuando ambos recuperaron el aliento, el Detective Inspector tomó al Gobierno Británico de ambas manos y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Se sonrieron con complicidad mientras acomodaban sus ropas, sabiendo que no sería la última vez.

-    _No voy a dejarte así –musitó Greg, dirigiendo la mirada hacia su entrepierna-_

Pero la puerta del ascensor se abrió y no dio lugar a nada más. Mycroft consultó su reloj de bolsillo y observó al hombre con fuego en los ojos.

-    _Aún tengo 20 minutos –susurró, relamiéndose- Y mi coche está afuera_

Greg sólo pudo ampliar su sonrisa.

Una de sus fantasías más recurrentes y privadas consistía en poseer al pelirrojo en la parte trasera de un Sedán Deluxe color negro.

Y justamente había pensado en ello ésta mañana, mientras atendía su erección matutina.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y el título remite a U2, porque los amo y porque no sé.  
> Espero les haya gustado.  
> Keep reading!
> 
> L.


End file.
